Cell phone holders are widely used in motor vehicles. They are very popular among motor vehicle consumers because those consumers want a place to keep their phone safely secured in an easy to locate position if it is necessary to use while driving. It is well known that it is unsafe for a driver to be searching for his or her phone while driving because that distracts from the concentration needed to pay close attention to the road. So consumers have demanded that holder be available for use in their vehicles.
There are cell phone holders that utilize the vehicle console that is known in prior art. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,616,205 B2, 5,996,866, 5,836,496, and 5,556,017 all pertain to cell phone holders utilizing a vehicle console. These devices attempt to meet the needs of drivers with cell phones, but none of them fully address the need to have a cell phone holder in a position whereby it is easily readable. Almost all cell phones today utilize some sort of caller identification. It is ideal for phone users to be able to see the number on the screen before deciding whether or not to answer. For drivers who are calling out on there phones, it would be possible to dial and see the screen with out having to move the phone. Many states either have enacted or are considering enacting laws that would mandate a hands free system of using the cell phone while driving. If a driver can easily hit a button on the phone without fumbling for the phone or straining to see the phone display, then the driver is free to concentrate on the road and be in compliance with these laws.
This invention promotes easy storage, easy view of the phone display, and therefore safer driving by utilizing a tray that keeps the cell phone in an easily accessible location.